Alone
by Miss LightningPrime
Summary: /art/Alone-492880564


*This story is written as Starscream as the narrator*

Today had been a good day for me, it was rather uneventful but there was no Autobots, no getting yelled at by Megatron and thankfully my mission did not require Steve. Primus what Decepticon was something else. It was late afternoon about the same time humans called a sunset when for some strange reason I decided to walk back to the Nemisis. Strange reason? Actually the truth is I wasn't really that keen on going back at all. I liked the Nemisis and all but the thing I didn't like was how alone I was, even though I knew many people I didn't seem to get along with them at all that well. Knockout and Breakdown was someone to talk to but they had each other and it seemed like the saying 3 is a crowd truly counted. A shadow suddenly interrupted my thoughts, oh scrap an Autobot was my first thought, the blazing sun in the distance made my optics burn, as a reaction I lifted my clawed servo up to my helm to block the sun out.

"Oh scrap Humans" I cursed backing away. I had run into a I noticed something strange... this town looked old and full of rubbish. Bits of mould covered the walls of the buildings in a fowl stench. Then it hit me, This town had no humans in it. It was rather far away from the next town and...well looked rather alone.. just like I was. Curious to take a closer look on how humans lived I began to walk through the town picking up different bits of rubbish, one Was a very odd device with looks like it had a flushing mechanism attached to it. I may be cybertronian but I quickly dropped the toilet in disgust when I realized what it was.

"Oh frag" I froze dead in my tracks when I heard something walking behind me. I was in for a scrap load of trouble if a human was to see me. Perhaps I could scare it not to tell with the guns. With a smirk I swung and aimed right at the creature that was below me.

"...what the frag is that?" I might have said that a little too loud but truthfully I had no idea what it was. The small creature sat a few centimetres from me, It didn't take a genius to realise this creature was very young. Its little eyes looking right up at mine staring into my spark. It was an odd colour for something that lived on Earth. It had a purple body with what looked like to be some kind of black feathers on its tail and head. Its pearly white belly, sharp teeth and claws gave away it ate meat. Ha! Was this thing trying to hunt me?

"slag off whatever the frag you are" Why did I even bother? Of course the animal...wait... looking closer I saw something that almost made me fall over. Leaning down slowly I noted that It looked... like one of those things the humans called a Dinosaur.

"Aren't you supposed to be extinct?" ...yet again why did I bother talking to it? Its not like it co-

"mumma..." The next momentI knew I was on my aft gasping. It spoke. I was frozen for a few seconds before I took in some air and said

"..w-what?"

"...mumma..." The little dinosaur said again. Its voice this time was soft and shaky. I sighed, it was crying like the weakling it was, I rolled my optics.

"Oh for Primus sake I am not mummy!" I barked back.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cringed in agony at the very loud high pitched cry it gave out. I had to stop this fragging thing before it broke my Audios. Quickly I reached down and petted its head

"...nghh I can help you find her!" I managed to say over the loud cry. Just like that the sound stooped and the next moment I gave out an annoyed sigh as the creature snuggled up to my servo. I let it cuddle up for a minute before I stood back up pushing it back. I wasn't a huger.

"Mumma mumma mumma!" The little dinosaur started to twirl around happy to have some help. While I started to look for this creature's mother cursing all the way I did a search on every kind of Dinosaur the humans had discovered ( Cybertronians have Computer inside them dont know how it just ads to the story)

"...mmm what are you?" I asked out loud in thought and to much of my surprise a tiny voice replied.

"vos rap vos rap" I did yet another search and it came up with a group of smaller dinosaurs dinosaurs. However one seemed to get my attention. The Velociraptor, taking a quick glance at the wed I grinned. It matched perfectly. As we searched for the Velociraptor's mother my mind was spinning, how did something like this get to Earth? It was impossible. That was an even sillier question because this thing was already on Earth. Or was it perhaps cybertronian.

"Mumma Mumma!" I rolled my optics interrupted once more as the Dinosaur pranced around looking in silly places for its mother like under garage bags. Soon enough it had been 30 minutes and I had spent looking around for this damn things mother and nothing happend. I had tried to leave a few times but the little Dinosaur would shriek every time I did so.

"Whats that thing over there?" In the distance looked be an rather odd object near a pile of rubble. It seemed like the Dinosaur knew because it ran straight over to it and nuzzled it,The matching colours on it told me everything.

"A happy ending" My words dripping with sarcasm. Then... I noticed something odd about how the Velociraptor's mother didn't nuzzle back or... or even move. I walked close and almost purged.

"..." I tried to say something but no words came out. It was indeed the Velociraptor's mother but not how The youngling intended to find it. I watched in horror as the youngling tried to jump on its mother happy to see it. But I knew the mother would not greet it back. A part of me suddenly snapped when I realized that the younging didn't know it was... dead. Its body was laying there in a managed heap. It had been crushed to death.

"Mumma..." Then it knew... Quickly I turned on my peds to run away as fast as possible to get away before the Dinosaur could scream. I don't know when or why or how but I stopped dead in my tracks almost hitting the creature. It had outrun me somehow now standing right in front of me just a few inches away.

"daddy!" no no no no. Oh scrap no! Oh slag no! There was no way In Primus It just called me that. I swiftly ignored it and kept walking. I was happy to see it didn't follow at all.

"Alone" I stoped in my tracks. How was it to survive all alone? Meh why did I care its...just like me. Then I turned on my peds and looked down at the little Dinosaur. It looked so...scared... upset.. broken... you know what I saw? I saw me... I don't know what it was... some glimmer of Autobot or my rare glimmer of sympathy but I felt sorry for it. I crouched down to the small creature and held out my servo inviting it to join me. Finally someone who was just like me.

"daddy?"

"...daddy..." I said with a smile walking off into the distance. Primus told me I would never be along again.


End file.
